


Shielding and Laughing

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: Merry Christmas. Sorry for cruddy quality.





	Shielding and Laughing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batter_sempai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batter_sempai/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/ETjvtI3)


End file.
